Two preadators one more dangerous then the next
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: Okay so Bella has a big family but her and two of her brothers and two of her sister go to high school but what dose Bella think of Edward and his family? Also maybe some True Blood. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TRUE BLOOD.
1. new school and vampires

**I just wanted to get this out of my head before I forgot it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

It was my first day going to the High School in Forks, Washington.

I had walked into the office and had checked my paper work yesterday during the last period of the day and I had just told the reseptionist that me and my family would be starting the next day. She had said that it would be fine with her and I told her that we would be here bright and early.

**the next day**

I drove to school with my brother Jass, my sister Jesse, my brother Jackson and my sister Josey, we walked into the office just as Mrs. Cope unlocked the door. I got my scedule and scanned it for about ten minutes then I handed it back to her "thanks, I'll be able to find my way around" she nodded and told me to have a pleasent day and I thanked her then we walked over to a bench and set down. It was about five minutes later that I heard a car. Two minutes later I heard four car doors open and close "whoa that is one sweet jeep" I heard a guy ask, I knew from his thoughts that this was Emmett Mcarty Cullen and that he hated being called Emma.

"I wonder who's car this is?" I heard a woman, that turned out to be Rosalie Lillian Hale, her and Emmett were married but they acted like they were just bf/gf. I heard a whistle "this is a very cool jeep, it might belong to the new students" I knew him as Jasper Whitlock Hale by his thoughts and I heard a small sigh which I knew had come from his wife Alice Cullen. "Well they must have a lot of free time on their hands to have done so much work on it" that voice was very nice, smooth like silk, I knew this had to be Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I heard my brother chuckle and I cocked an eyebrow at him 'what's up, bro?' I asked in my thoughts we did this when we either didn't want to speak out loud or we didn't want to be heard 'when I was in town yesterday, I met a woman at the thrift store and I helped her out with her bags, you'll never guess who it was' now I was curious 'who?' I wanted to know 'Esme Cullen' I gasped out loud and regreted it, the Cullens came to check it out and saw us sitting here 'crap well that's it for peaceful' I thought bitterly.

But Jackson was the first one of us to speak out loud "you know, we could have went anywhere but why I ask, why did we have to come here?" I looked over at him "because I have some family here and pipe down will you, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention to ourselves" he knew that I had a point. We went to our first class, English, that sucked then when the bell rang, we went to our second class, Geometry, sucked the bell rang and we went to Gym class and we saw Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper they looked at us but we focused on what was going on today. Basketball a good pass time sport, we hit the hoop everytime from the other side of the court and we kept at it untill Coach Clap let us go early but everyone else had to stay and practice untill the could do almost as good as us but then the bell rang.

We ran at barely human speed and escaped to the lunch room where we hid in a corner with a lot of apples and enough of our favorite animal blood, bottled, of course, to last us the whole hour and just as we were about to dig in when this annoying kid, Mike Newton, came over "hey you must be Bella we have a class or two together, would go on a date with me, sweet-heart?" and even though though the Cullens table was right next to ours he had been brave to come over here and he was going to pay for calling me 'sweet-heart'.

Jackson glared at him "Did. You. Just. Call. My. Big. Sister. Sweet-heart?" he streesed each word with venom and he said 'Sweet-heart' with revulsion, I turned to give him a warning "listen Newton I'm only warning you because I don't want my little brother going to prison because you called me 'Sweet-heart'" I trembled at the word, the Cullens noticed, of course "but you better run" I warned him but he just smirked and shoock his head '_she totally wants me, but it looks like I might have to teach her little brother a lesson and maybe her other brother too' _then his thoughts turned petulant '_I just might get these three beauties all to my self if I play my cards right_' I got up and my brothers followed suit.

I grabbed the back of Newton's jacket and dragged him outside and into the parking lot. My brothers grabbed one arm each and held him there while I punched him in the gut three or four times then they dropped him on the ground, he curled up into a ball, crying and we went back to the cafeteria. We sit back down and got an apple 'what happened?' Josey asked 'we just _knocked_ some sence into his thick head' they left it at that and we continued to eat in peace.

Once we were done we got rid of our trash and left, we headed to our next class Biology, **(an: I thought that it would be nice to give them all the same classes)** I had to sit next to Edward Cullen, Jackson and Jesse were behind us and Jass and Josey infront of us but out of the corner of my eye I saw that Newton wasn't here, when the teacher came in, I raised my hand "yes, Bella?" I lowered my hand and looked up innocently at him "where's Mike Newton?" I asked, as if I didn't know and had the right amount of concern in my voice '_like I care_' I thought smiling inward "he walked up to me before class and asked if he could go to the nurses office, something about an upset stomach" I just nodded and I laughed in my mind with my brothers and sisters at the fact that he was still in the nurses office.

After Biology class we went straight to Spanish class and I got stuck sitting next to Emmett, infront of Edward, behind Jackson who was next to Jesse who was behind Josey who was next to Jass, when the class started the teacher had asked me if we had taken any spanish classes in Pheonix but I shook my head "no hemos vivido en España durante cuatro años (no we lived in spain for four years)" I said in perfect spanish, she smiled and nodded then left us alone for the rest of the hour, finally the stupid bell signalling the end of the school day rang and everyone was faster then us and, supprisingly, the Cullen boys.

When we got to the jeep, I noticed that one of our brothers was missing, the rest of the Cullen family were at their car and looking at us with curiousity, I sighed "where in the hell is Jackson?" I asked bored with the whole thing trying to decide weather or not to just leave his ass when he ran out of the school "hey, don't you dare leave me here" he said jumping from the top step and landing right next to me, I glared at him "what the hell made you take so fucking long?" I asked irratated, he pulled a red flyer out of his folder and handed it to me.

I read the black script out loud "the annual dancing competition, this Saturday at the old warehouse just outside of Port Angeles, starts at 4:00 p.m. and runs all night long, dances' include the Salsa, the Tango, the Waltz, the Foxtrot, the Viennese Waltz, the Quickstep, the Cha-Cha-Cha, the Rumba, the Samba, the Jive, the Merengue and the Bachata, you may come alone, with a partner or in a group, come on in and dance the night away" I looked at my brother and gave him a bear hug "thank you so much, I didn't even see it" I said whole-heartedly "well, why don't we all go?" Josey asked.

I looked at her and smiled "that sounds perfect!" I thought about the dresses that I have in my closet but Jesse beat me to it "why don't you ware your red dress, you know the one with the black bows and ribbons, the blue Rose and the purple fressia's, how about that one? we could always do some work on it" she suggested, I squealled with delight, jumping up and down "let's get started right away" I said, running around and getting into the driver's seat, since it is my jeep, and starting the engine.

My family got in and we talked about the alterations we were going to do to the already beautiful dress to make it even better.

* * *

**next chapter will be soon I promise :) **


	2. Dresses and bloody lunches

I pulled out of the parking space with ease "oh! how about if we put differient color Roses on it and a wolf oh and how about a dragon or a bear. God so many choices I don't know where to start" I said, making the right turn onto the highway, I drove for about twenty minutes then I turned on what started as a dirt road and turned into black-top, soon crossing a bridge over a river and drove up threw the woods soon we were home and I parked in the garage then I ran inside and up to my room to get my dress out.

once I had the designs I went to work on mine while my sisters worked on their dresses's. I put an onyx black dragon on mine that wrapped around the middle and the head was resting on the right shoulder **(AN: pic will be on my profile**), a wolf was sitting on the lower left side, right below where my knee's will be and on the lower right across from the wolf is an African lion and right where the dress covers my heart I put a vampire bat along with Roses of different colors with nic-naks here and there and I gave myself a dragon tattoo over my back and checked it out, it was awsome **(AN: the link for the picture is on my profile)** I finished my dress with a blue Vervain wrapping around the middle and wrapping all the way up and ending on the left shoulder. **(AN: I'll have a link to the picture of the blue Vervain under the link for the tattoo)**

I walked over to the floor length mirror and checked out my tattoo. I smiled pleased with my work and put my dress in the closet ready for Saturday to come. I walked down stairs and set down on the couch with my brothers and sisters. We watched movies all night and when it was four hours untill school we all showered and cleaned up the house then we took off and got there three hours early.

After half an hour the Cullens pulled into the space on the right side of the stairs while we were parked on the left side waiting for school to start. It was boring all day long.

**GYM.**

I was shooting hoops with my family and Edward walked over to me "hey Bella?" I turned and smiled "yeah Edward?" he looked at the floor then he looked back up at me "it would be my pleasure if I would be allowed to escourt you to the Dance Competition" he said, his eyes pleading with me "I would love an escourt, Edward" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Before Lunch Edward invited me to sit with him at an empty table and I accepted the invite happily. As I made my way through the line with my apple and two bottles of blood. One being mountain lion the other being African lion/Caribou mix, my favorite, and paid for them then I went over and joined him "hey" I smiled, he smiled back "hey" I handed him the mountain lion blood, he gave me a puzzling look "go ahead try it" I said knowing it was his favorite, he opened it and took a big drink of it before he needed a breath "what is this?" I smirked and leaned closer to whisper to him "like you don't know" he looked shocked "its blood" he whispered back "yeah, I got some too" I said taking a drink of mine then I put the lid back on.

He leaned close to me "you drink blood?" he whispered just so I could hear him, I nodded "I have to" I whispered, almost inaudible then the damn bell rang signaling that lunch was over and we both finished our lunch then we headed for Biology.

* * *

sorry but I probably won't update for a while my computer is being retarded :


	3. Hope, a revolation, a vision and staking

We walked into Biology, went to our table and set down 'why would she need to drink blood? and how can she get it here? is she even human?' I heard Edward think and I kept my thoughts to myself 'I wounder if he would like to spend all day Saturday with me?' I got a peice of paper and my pen _hey Edward do you want to spend the whole day with me tomorrow?_ I slipped him the note and I soon got a responce_ I would love to_ I smiled at that and we paid more attention to each other then the lesson as we descretly held hands under the desk.

When the bell rang we went to Spanish and Emmett had taken Edwards seat and Edward set next to me, we held hands untill the Teacher came in then when the final bell rang we got up and left. We walked hand-in-hand to the parking lot but stopped just out of sight and he kissed my cheek "I'll be at your house tomorrow morning bright and early, ok?" I nodded and he smiled then he went to his car and got in the drivers side but the others watched for me as I floated (literally) down to my family and Jass caught me as I sighed happily "what's up with you sis?" Jesse asked "I think..." I trailed off 'I'm in love with the Greek God sitting in the drivers seat in the volvo' I tought "oh boy she's in love" Josey said looking at my Angel.

I heard her thoughts and I jumped out of my brothers arms and went to stand next to her "he is mine" I hissed in a whisper but the Cullens heard me and I saw Edward Smirk as my little sister walked over to get in her side of the jeep "I was just thinking" she said "yeah and the last time you hit on someone else's boyfriend you got your ass kicked and I don't want to kick your ass though it would prove a point. I still don't want to do it but if I have to I will" I threatened 'stay away from my mate' I growled at her in my thoughts "fine I guess I'll have to leave him alone" she said surrendering.

I sighed "and don't get any ideas you'd have to fight Alice to get Jasper and you _would_ have to fight Rosalie for Emmett and you'd lose to both of them" I said, she sighed. I sighed hapily and leaned against the side 'I'm honest to God in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen but I wounder if he loves me, only one way to find out' I thought letting his thoughts in my mind 'I can't believe I'm in love. She's gorgeous and she is out of this world, she is so great but I want her blood so much. Her sister had said she was in love but could she really love a monster like me? could she really accept me or will she run when she finds out?' he thought of one of Alice's visions.

_The vision_

We were lying together on my bed and he was kissing me then he broke the kiss and laid his head in my shoulder then he kissed my Jugular vain before he bit me and he drank untill he got what he wanted then he pulled back and licked up the blood that was escaping then he licked the bite and it healed. He rested his head on my chest as he listened to my heart beating while I rested my head on his and just breathed him in and I sighed as I kissed the top of his head. I kissed his neck hungrily and he moved his head so that I had more access to his neck as I kissed his neck before I extended my canines and slowly bit into his neck making him moan in pure pleasure then I drank untill he started breathing heavy. I pulled back and licked up the blood and licked the bite untill it closed but the marks it left made it clear that he is mine. We snuggle into each others arms as we both fall asleep.

_End of the vision_

I heard him thinking again 'I wounder what that vision means. I'm obviously in love, I know that for sure but I don't know what it means when she bite's me but I like it. But how can I sleep? how can I bite her and she isn't in pain from my venom turning her?' all these thoughts running through his head as his family got in and left after they were gone it felt like forever but I finally felt the presence of seven creatures and I knew it was the Cullens "I can't believe your in love" Jesse said "bout time" Jackson muttered "I'm happy for you sister" Jass said "atleast she's found her mate" josey said getting everyones attention "he's your mate?" Jackson asked incredulous "thanks for that Josey" I said irratated, she smiled apologeticly "so is that the reason you didn't date anyone?" Jesse asked, I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes "yes, I didn't date because I didn't find my mate and yes Edward is my mate so chill." I said ticked they picked up on my attitude and got in the jeep I felt the Cullens leave all except for Edward then as I got in and drove home I felt him following us and I smiled.

I turned onto the dirt and the about two second later I hit black top and I drove untill I pulled into the garage and I stopped the jeep, put it park and turned it off then I got out and the others followed me and we put our stuff in our rooms and the others headed for the back door "hey Bells were going hunting" Josey said "okay, bag a cat for me?" I ask "always" then I heared the back door open and then close.


	4. Pretending, bad dreams and the truth

I watched some t.v. before I went upstairs to think about tomorrow and a few hours later my siblings came back 'I bagged a huge mountain lion for ya' sis' Josey thought as she went to her room, Jass going to his room, Jackson going to his room and Jesse going to her room.

It was midnight and the others were asleep but I lay in my bed with my eyes closed just thinking about Edward Cullen about then I heard a noise coming from my window and I knew it was my Greek God coming for a midnight visit and I rolled over and sighed like I do when I'm asleep.

He set on the couch and watched me as I 'slept' but I knew that I would have to tell him sometime so I groaned and pretended like I was going to fall off the bed and before I could hit the floor my Adonis caught me "do you run to aid everyone that falls off the bed?" I whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him though he seemed shocked that I was up "how long have you been awake?" he asked as he set on the bed with me still in his arms "I haven't slept yet. My thoughts have been keeping me up" I said "what have you been thinking about that has kept you up?" he asked as he held me closer "about the Greek God holding me right now" I confessed to him as I buried my head in his chest, I felt his chest vibrate "you think I'm a God?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice "okay so Greek God isn't strong enough but your my personal Adonis and if anyone messes with you I will hurt them" I said as I yawned "well be that as it may you need to get some rest" he was about to lay me down but I'm to stubbern to give up "will you stay?" I asked "I will stay untill you order me away" he said, laying on my bed and turned so that I was laying down as well "well your going to be mine forever how does that sound" I ask as I snuggle into his chest.

He tightened his hold on me "forever wouldn't be long enough" he whispered in my ear as I fell into what started out as a peacefull sleep but my mind had other things planed.

**In the dream**

I was lying on the grass that grew at my special place and I was enjoying every minute of the sun shinning down on me just as I was about to leave I heard a voice I would have prefered not to hear for the rest of eternity "what are you doing lollygaging soldier?" I heard Nelson my old Lieutenant Major yell at me and I looked at him with pure outright rage and then I was hit from behind and I was dragged to a grave yard where I was put next to Jimmy, Johnny and Timmy and I was scared for my friends who were more like my elder brothers then friends and we were killed in seconds.

**End of dream**

I woke with a start only to find that my Adonis was there watching me curiously "I heard you say 'not them' in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" he asked curiously "I'll tell you later, I promise" I said with a smile, he smiled back and I laid back down next to him "what time is it?" I wondered "it's" he looked at his wrist "sorry I forgot my watch" he said apollogetically "its okay" I reached over and got the t.v. remote and I turned on the t.v. and it was on channle 99 and I saw that it was 4 in the morning before I turned off the t.v. "it's four in the morning" I said knowing that I won't get anymore sleep "so since I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore tonight why don't we talk" I suggested "what do you what to talk about?" he asked "how old are you?" I asked curious "seventeen" 'I expected that, time for me to pull out my trump card' I thought "how long have you been seventeen?" I asked, he looked shocked "for a month" he said 'bull**** he's older then that' I put my face against his chest and breathed in his glorious scent "bull your older then you pretend to be. Your stuck at seventeen but your a hundred and eight year old immortal with the body of a teenager" I mumbled against his chest.

He pulled away and started to get up but I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his right shoulder "I don't care if your a vampire. All I care about is you" I said softly. I felt him stiffen in my hold and he bacame a statue as he froze with shock "you know what I am?" he was scared, I tightend my hold slightly just enough to reasure him "yes but I'm much more dangerous then you think. It's a very big mistake for you to be with me right now but I don't want you to leave me" I said nuzzling into his neck. He thought about what I had said "what do you mean when you said that your much more dangerous then I think?" he asked "can we not talk about this now please? I don't want to lose you" I whined "alright but can we go to my house tomorrow? we can talk then okay?" he asked "alright but for now just lay back down, even though I would love to hold you like this all night, I'm tired" I yawned softly.

He laid back down and with my arms still around his waist, I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put a spell on him so that he would fall asleep, a few minutes later he went to sleep and I followed soon after.

**The next morning**

I woke up and I watched as he slept and I played with a lock of his bronze hair. I sighed and got up, I walked over to my music cabnet and opened the doors and I got Skillet's CD Awake and I put it in the CD player. I turned it to track two then I hit the repeat button and the song started as I walked back over to the bed and I laid down next to my Adonis then I pulled the covers over us as I played with his hair again.

Monster

The secret side of me...  
I never let you see...  
I keep it caged,  
But I can't control it...  
So stay away from me...  
The beast is ugly...  
I feel the rage,  
And I just can't hold it...!

It's scratchin on the walls...  
In the closet, in the halls...  
It comes awake,  
And I can't control it...  
Hiding under the bed...  
In my body, in my head...  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end...!

I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!  
I hate what I've become...!  
This night has just begun...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!

I...!

I feel like a Monster!

I...!

I feel like a Monster!

My secret side I keep...  
Hid under lock and key...  
I keep it caged,  
But I can't control it...!  
Cause if I let him out...  
He'll tear me up, break me down...  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end...!

I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!  
I hate what I've become...!  
This night has just begun...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...! (x2)

I...!

I feel like a Monster!

I...!

I feel like a Monster!

It's hiding in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart...!  
No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me...!  
(Stop this Monster!)

I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster!

I hate what I've become...!  
This night has just begun...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!

I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!

As the song came to an end the first time and he stirred under my touch, I knew he would wake up soon so I kissed his forehead and he groaned then I kissed his cheek and he moaned 'I'm getting closer to a sweet spot' I thought as I kissed his neck and I was rewarded with a whimper. I smiled in victory then I kissed the spot again and he tried to get away but I pinned him to the bed and kissed it again and another whimper came my way. I smiled and kissed him on his lips and he moaned in pure pleasure as he responded instantly with just as much love as I showed him and when I pulled back he opened his eyes and looked at me with love and a trust that I didn't deserve.

He smiled at me and I smiled back "good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked, he looked at me with love "good morning love, I slept great" he said, I smiled "but how can I sleep?" he asked "I put a spell on you so that you would fall asleep, you looked like you needed the rest" I said looking away 'why did I just say that? I'm such an idiot' I thought "you can use spells?" he asked curious "yeah I had a long time to learn and teach stuff so I thought black magic might be fun and it is" I said still not looking at him 'I wish she would look at me' he thought and I looked at him.

He looked straight into my eyes 'its as if she knew that I wanted her to look at me' I smiled and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes I listened to his breathing but I would rather hear his heart beat but I knew that wasn't going to happen unless he became a creature like me. I sighed and got up "love?" I turned back to look at him "come on you want to take me to your house, don't you?" I asked and he was next to me within a second, we went downstairs and out the back door.


	5. Meeting the family

I ran out the back door and soon I was right next to Edward and he was leading the way to his house. Once we got there he introduced me to his family including his bitchy, selfish, ice Queen sister Rosalie who is very beautiful but she does have some problem with me 'you idiot! How dare you bring a human in this house! are you insane? do you have a death wish?' she thought Edward shook his head and I knew that he must be able to read minds and I sighed as he shook his head tired by the fact that she doesn't like me. Everyone looked at me slightly out of the corner of their eyes 'can she read minds?' I looked at Jasper who was watching me and replied 'empath' I shot at him, he looked at me 'did you just talk to me in my mind?' I smirked and raised an eyebrow 'so whatcha' gonna do 'bout it?' he was shocked "how?" was all he said "that my little empath friend will have to wait" I said "oh and by the way Rosalie" I started walking over to Emmet and grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground "I'm not human" I then put him back down "that was so cool" he said, I smirked 'I wonder what she can do' he thought.

I secretly covered my hand in crystle clear ice and patted him on his head, he shook violently "man what is your hand made of ice?" he asked. The sun started shining threw the window and I raised my hand so that it was in the light. It glittered like diamonds "yes, I covered my hand in ice. I really wanted to put a snow ball down your shirt but this will have to do, for now" I said he looked shocked "you were gonna put a snow ball down my shirt?" he asked "yeah but I didn't want to ruin the carpet maybe later outside" he nodded his head and Edward took me upstairs to his room and we hung out for almost all the time but as soon as it got dark my cell rang 'numb by Linkin Park'

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I pulled out my cell and I hit the talk button "hey Jay" **(AN: Jay is Jass's nickname)** "hey bella, are you coming to the dance competition or not?" 'oh no' "I totally forgot, I'm so sorry" "its okay so you coming or not?" I heard the sad edge to his voice "sure sure I said I was going and I ment that, I'll be home in a minute to get ready okay?" "okay, bye" "bye" I flipped my phone closed and sighed "you have to go" he said 'I don't want you to go' I smiled 'I don't want to go either but I promised my family and your my escourt are you not?' he smiled 'I am' I smiled as I stood up 'then you better get ready, black tie' I said as I went back down stairs "hey bella where are you going?" Alice asked as I headed to the front door "to the dancing competition or have you forgotten?" I teased, they smiled at my teasing and I smiled back then I left to go home so that I could get ready for my big night.


	6. The Dance and a Secret

**Okay just so you know. A Mout. Li. Is a Mountain Lion: Af. Li./Carib is African Lion/Caribou: Span. Ly. is Spanish Lynx: Gri. is Grizzly: Che. is Cheetah: Bla. Be. is Black bear. Enjoy :)**

I ran home, I flew through the back door and I ran to my room. I flew into my closet and looked until I had found my dress then I changed into it and I grabbed my 4'' crimson red heels and I got my ruby bracelet, ruby earrings and my ruby neclace. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I went down stairs to wait for Edward. A few minutes later I got up and went to the door. I opened it and stepped outside.

I closed the door just as Edward pulled up. He got out and opened my door for me "thank you" I said, getting in. He closed the door and was in the drivers seat in less then a second. He drove down the drive-way and soon we were on our way to the dance competition. He looked over at me "you look gorgous tonight" I smiled "well you look pretty good yourself" I knew that if he could blush he would've been bright red by now "why thank you" he looked back at the road, smiling. We sat in a easy silence.

A few minutes later we got to the Warehouse and he turned the car off before he was at my door. He opened my door for me and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and he helped me out of the car and shut the door behind him. We walk into the Warehouse and we got a seat. I ordered a Mout. Li. and a Af. Li./Carib the waitress went to get our drinks and I leaned against Edwards side.

When the waitres came back she set our drinks down "now if you need anyhing else just give me a hollar, ok?" I smiled at our waitress, Chelsey "sure thing, Chelsey" she smiled and left. I picked up the Af. Li./Carib and drank a bit of it and I noticed that he wasn't drinking his "go on try some, it's good" I said taking another drink. He picked his up and took a drink "this is good but why'd you order blood?" he whispered.

I smiled "you don't have to whisper you know this is a place that mythical creatures come to have dances and different events. It's a very well known place" I paused to take a drink "watch this" I said, I set my drink down then I took an olive and I amied it at the guy infront of me and flicked it. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at me but when Jagger realized it was me he got up and came over to me "hey sis, why'd you flik something into my head?" he asked me "well captain oblivious, I was trying to get your attention" I said as sweetly as I could.

He laughed "well it worked, so whats up?" he crossed his arm infront of his chest. I lowered my head and looked threw my eye lashes up at him "well I was wondering if we could show off again this year?" I asked in a pleading voice. He looked at me and smirked "I don't think so sis" I pouted and made my eyes water "pretty please, JJ" he smiled at me and I gave a small smile back "alright sis" he turned to leave but looked over his shoulder "your EVIL you know that" I smiled "yes" he smiled and went back to his table.

I laughed and Edward joined me, I picked my drink back up "I think your EVIL" I looked at him and gave him my sexy smile and his eyes went blank. I leaned over and I kissed him in the lips, he eagerly kissed back and I smiled against his lips. I pulled back only so I could put my lips at his ear "I know I'm EVIL, but just how EVIL. Your going to find out" I whispered. I pulled back so I could take another sip of my drink and I sighed knowing that he is going to be in for it when we get back.

I looked at the door in time to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper coming. I smiled and when Rosalie looked over my way I motioned for them and the started this way but this guy wouldn't let them past and I knew what he wanted so I got up and walked over there "hey! pick on someone your own size" I said to him, he turned and smiled "hey Ballerina-Barbie" he said. I pulled back and unleashed the beast all over him.

He was crawling away and a bouncer that I know came over to see if he could help "Bella what's going on here?" I pointed to the creep on the floor "Jones get this guy out-of-here ASAP. he tried to hit on my friend Rose and she's taken but he wouldn't leave her alone so I 'freed the beast' all over this dirt bag" I explained, he nodded "should we send him DD or RJ or SS?" he asked.

I thought about it and I decided "RJ into a D then send him SS" he nodded and grabbed the guy before taking him out side "Bella what does DD, RJ, SS and D mean?" I motioned for them to follow me and they did. Once back at the table we set down and I grabbed my drink "DD is Dumpster Diving which is throwing him in the dumpster, RJ is Roof jumping which is throwing him of the roof top" I paused to take a drink.

"SS is Sewer Swimming which is throwing hiim in the sewer and the D stands for the Dumpster" I said, taking another drink. I raised my hand and Chelsey came over "what can I do for ya'll?" she asked her Southern accent shining threw.

I set my drink down "well Rose here'll have a Span. Ly., Emmett'll have a Gri., Alice will have a Che. and Jasper'll have a Bla. Be." I said, she nodded "I'll be right back, do you need a refill?" I nodded and slid my glass over to her, she took it and the order and went back to the bar "well I hope you like what I ordered" I said leaning against Edward. A minute later here she comes "alright here is your refill" she handed me mine "here's your Span. Ly." she handed Rose her drink "one Gri." she passed it to Emmett "one Che." she passed it to Alice.

"And one Bla. Be." she said handing it to Jasper "thanks" she smiled and nodded before she went to my brothers table infront of us. I watched as they tried it fearing the worst but the realized it was blood and they looked at me curiously "hey, I need a drink now and then" I said taking a drink of mine, they looked shocked "what? is it so wierd that I drink blood?" they nodded and I sighed "well I do so deal with it" I took another drink and sighed.


	7. The Show and The Emergency

I watched as the show started but Emmett distracted me "why do you drink blood?" I sighed "it's a part of my life" I said "do you have to drink it?" I smacked him in his head "idiot" I murmured "you heard me in the cafeteria yesterday so whadda ya' think?" he started thinking about it _'Rosie is so beautiful, I love her so much'_ it got way too explicit for me "Emmett your thoughts should be rated M+ for explicit images" I complained.

He looked like I had insulted him "stay out of my head" he growled I just smaked him again "idiot" me and Rose said together "so what were his thoughts about?" she asked 'you were snuggling' I shot at her, she smiled "will you excuse us" she said grabbing Emmett's arm 'there's a cabin a mile towards the mountain from here' I told her, she shot me a thankful look and dragged Emmett out of the club.

I smiled "where are they going?" Alice asked "you might hear moaning if you listen to closely" I warned her, she got the message "oh" she leaned against Jasper and I knew that he loved her with all his heart but the clock tolled eight and everyone knew that it was time for the annual show. I got up, kissing Edward, I met my brother on the stairs "ready sis" I smiled "ready bro" I took his hand and we walked towards the stage.

Emmett and Rose came in when we got to the stage. I nodded and the music started Circus by Britney Spears.

I pulled out a whip and with the first crack my brother tuned into an African lion and stood on his front paws.

The second crack, he jumped and shifted into a wolf and stood on one front paw.

The third crack, he curled up and turned into a black panther and stood on one back leg.

The fourth crack, he pounced and shifted into a dragon and stood on the tip of his tail.

The fifth crack, he flew up and shifted into a grizzly and stood on his hind legs.

The sixth crack, he curled up turning into a tiger and stood on his front right leg.

The seventh crack, he turned into a hyena and stood on his back legs.

The eighth crack, he turned into a sabertooth cat and jumped up landing on a big blue ball with red stars, I pulled out a ring and another ball. I put the ball on the other side of the ring and I stepped back as I snapped my fingers and a small flame appeared on my hand. I blew the flame towards the ring creating a flame thrower and lighting the ring but my brother showed no fear. I got my fire dancer stick and I lit it from the ring.

Jagger jumped from one ball to another with ease as I danced with the fire, like I was apart of it. I kept dancing, when I finally stopped I threw my fire stick in the air with my whip and Jagger jumped from the ball to the stage and shifted back he whirled around and caught my whip. He jumped and caught the fire stick.

The first crack, I turned into an African lion and stood on my front paws.

The second crack, I jumped and shifted into my wolf form and stood on my front right paw, wagging my tail looking at Edward and the others.

The third crack, I curled up and turned into my black panther form and stood on my left back leg.

The fourth crack, I jumped and shifted into my dragon form, standing on my right front clawed hand I waved at Edward and Emmett looked excited to see me and my brother change into different creatures.

The fifth crack, I flew up and curled into a ball rolling onto the stage I got on my hind legs as a grizzly.

The sixth crack, I curled up turning into a hyena and I stood on my right legs holding my left ones up.

The seventh crack, I turned into a sabertooth cat and I stood on my front legs.

The eighth crack, I jumped towards one of the balls shifting into my white tiger form. I landed on it and I jumped onto the other through the ring of fire. Jagger was dancing as easily as I was with the fire stick. I kept it up until he threw me my fire dancer stick. I jumped, shifting, I grabbed my fire stick and started dancing again. he threw me the whip which I easily caught and he shifted back into his tiger form and started jumping from one ball to the next.

I threw the stick in the air and I jumped up, Jagger jumped and shifted back and landed on the stage with his right hand in the air. I grabbed my fire stick and blew the fire into a pattern as I landed on his hand and a fire dragon set in the air above us. I soon disspersed it and we took our bows as the audiance applauded us. He set me on my feet and he returned to his seat. I walked over to my sister "Jesse can I have a copy of that when we get home?" I asked.

She shook her head "I take a copy, you get the original" she compromised, holding out her hand. I smiled taking her hand as she handed me the tape "thanks sis" I said putting the tape in my bra as I walked back to my seat "that was so cool" Emmett said as I set down, I smiled at him "thank you, Emmett" I took a drink and I realized I had drank the whole thing so I grabbed my glass and said I'd be right back.

I walked over to the bar "can I get a refill before my throat burns me to death?" Bobby smiled at me "sure Bella, that was pretty impressive. Just as good, if not better then last years show" I smiled at him "thanks Bobby. Hey would you..." he cut me off "sure I'll send a copy of your performance to your friends in South America" I shook my head "stay away from my head" I teased "but thanks" he shrugged "its no problem Bells" I smiled as I went back to my seat.

When I set down my phone went off.

Hey, Soul Sister by Train

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

I knew that ringtone I have it for my little sister Elena "hey little sis, whut up?" she was freaking out "Bella! Stephen's a vampire and so is his brother Damon!" I freaked out when I heard his name "stay away from Damon! He is the embodiement of pure vampire violence and evil!" I hissed, my family hissed and was with me in a heart beat "I don't know what to do, big sister! I'm scared" I froze. She only called me her big sister in that tone, if she was truly terrified.

I snapped back to reality "listen Elena I want you to get Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Vicki and get the hell out of dodge!" I said afraid for my sister "listen I'm going to call Sookie and have her and some others come get you guys, ok?" I heard her shaky breaths and I knew she was crying "o-ok-okay" she chocked out "okay I love you and I'm gonna call Sookie. I want you to get Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and this goes for you too. I want you to fix some vervain tea and use a little of all the extracs from each of them and mix it together. Are you writing ths down?" I asked.

I heard her sniffle "yeah" I smiled "okay, make sure the tea is warm to hot then serve it. I want you to cast a repelling spell over the tea with Bonnie and then give everyone a cup and stay calm. It will keep Damon ten feet away from anyone that drinks the tea. I trust you Elena and you can still allow Stephen in the house as long as you and Bonnie only say 'Damon Salvatore' over the tea pot then you will be able to keep Damon thirty feet away and you have to steal his ring" I said.

I head a gasp "but if I do that-" I cut her off "then he can't go outside in the sunlight. He will only be able to come out at night. That gives you the advantage. Now I have to call our sister" I said "okay, I love you sis" I smiled "I love you, too bye" "bye" I hung up only to hit speed dial four "hello" I almost laughed "hey! Sookie get your ass out of your vampire boyfriends bed and get up to Mystic falls, Virginia now" I said "why?" I sighed.

Then I said the two words she never wanted to hear "Damon Salvatore" I heard her running around grabbing clothes "I'll kill that bastered" I smiled knowing she probably would "okay I'm getting a beep I gotta go" I heard her talking to Bill _'Bill help me get these damn clothes on, please!' _I heard her grabbing her shoes_ 'please hold still Sookie I can't put your shirt on if your moving around' Bill said_ "I gotta go or I won't get this call" I sighed "oh sorry go ahead I gotta get dressed and get up to Elena's house and kick some vampire ASS!!! BYE!" she hung up.

I sighed and switched lines "hello" I heard a voice that made me smile "hello Bella, listen I have a problem both mine and Eric's covens have been destroyed and we need a place to stay" I smiled "well as long as Captain pain in the ass can keep himself on the diet then we won't have a problem" I said, irritated. "I will stick to your diet" Eric said albeit unwillingly. I nodded "good, now get your back sides up here!" I said "we will" they said and the phone went dead.

I shut the phone and put it back in my red purse and sighed "the disadvantages of being Immortal. I got stuck with jackass, Eric Northman" I groaned and Emmett laughed. I sighed and took a long drink, before I needed to breath "well I asked for it and I got it" I mumbled. I got up and went to the bar "check please" I told Chelsey, she laughed "family trouble?" I smiled "yeah and a jackass friend that I wish would stick to a diet" I sighed.

I paid and we all left. My family heading to the house while I went with Edward and his family to their house. We walk in the house and Emmett begged me to show them what had happened at the club so I took the SD card out of the 'tape' and I gave it to Alice who set it up and when it was ready she hit play and we watched my performance once more. I enjoyed seeing the look on my brothers face.

When it was over Alice gave me the SD card back and said that I had to send them a copy when it was ready. I promised and Edward drove me home.


	8. home and truth

When he pulled up he turned off the engine and he got out. He opened my door for me like the perfect gentlemen and helped me out. I opened the door and invited him in. I went to my room and I went in my closet to change "so did you enjoy the show tonight?" I asked as I took my dress off and got my pajama pants on. I hung my dress up while I finished getting ready "yeah I really thought you and your brother were fantastic" I heard from the other room.

I smiled "well thanks I'm sure he'd love to hear that" I knew he would take any complement that was thrown his way. I sighed "so how could you do all that? I mean you don't seem to be human" I smiled as he struggled with his words "I'm a multi-shifter. I'm basicly a shape-shifter that can change into any type of creature and I can control how big or small I get" I said unhappy that I had to admit it. I walked into my room and I saw that he was in deep thought so I went over and kissed him to break his focus.

It worked, I had his attention so I took advantage and pushed him back onto my bed and when I broke the kiss, I giggled when I put my head on his chest "atleast I know I can pin you down" I said as he wrapped his arms around me "you really are a special creature" I smiled and giggled. I put my arms around his waist and I kissed his neck "the one thing about multi-shifters is that some need blood and others don't, I'm one of the ones that drink blood to live" I whispered in his ear.

I bit his neck and I hit a sweet spot. I drank until the sweet spot was gone, I pulled back and put my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and I felt him kiss my neck "I don't care, I love you Bella" I smiled "I love you to, Edward" I yawned and put a spell on him so he would fall asleep with me. We were asleep a few minutes later.

**The next morning**

I woke up and looked at the man next to me. I smiled, got up and I went to the bathroom. I got a shower and went to my closet. I was listening to the Boondox

Path I Walk

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
We walk all alone  
Always on our own

I remember when life was a struggle  
It aint all roses now but back then it was double  
I remember when  
When I aint have no pot  
When you piss on the floor you stay pissed of a lot  
I remember when I was searchin for answers  
In the house of a dealer in the arms of a dancer  
I remember when I thought I was finished  
You been down this road then give me a witness

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

When you walk on your own and you aint got crystal  
The future yu sees at the end of a pistol  
Lookin for clues that end up in wronge places  
So many troubles and so many faces  
Got blood on my hands from some crocked decisions  
Blood on my heart from some painful divisions  
Askin myself if I would take it all back  
No I wouldn't this is my path

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

I remember when I left you there cryin  
You was down on the floor and looked like you was dyin  
I remember when I seen you out drinkin  
Surrounded by dudes it felt like I was sinkin  
I remember when I pulled the foe-five  
The safey was on and so you still alive  
I remember when I was in holding stressin  
But lucky as hell cause they aint find the weapon

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

So now that Im grown and Im thinkin bout shit  
Bout the life that I lived and the things I did  
All the ones that are hurt  
The ones who where there  
All the people that fucked my and made me aware  
You got to be strong to stand on your own  
You goin to do some wright and you goin do some wrong  
but when its all over just lay there and laugh  
You're dyin alone but you stayed on the path

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

We walk all alone  
Always on our own  
Get lost on the way  
And sometimes need  
To find the way home  
But we walk all alone

I got dressed and went over to the bed and set next to Edward. I leaned down and kissed him then I went over to the sliding glass doors and went out onto my balcony. I shut the door behind me and I jumped down onto the ground. When I hit the ground I took off running, I ran threw the trees and I came to the old abandoned trail that leads deep into the woods. I ran down the trail and when I got to a certain spot I turned right and ran into the woods.


	9. the snarling match

Bella's p.o.v.

I kept running until I came to my favorite place, a beautiful clearing that had a spectacular water fall that flowed into a pond, connected to a stream. I walked over and set at the edge of the water, I thought about how my life had went from perfect to fucked up to perfect again. I sighed 'well at least I have my mate and my family' I smiled, I got up and ran back home. I jumped up and landed in front of the balcony doors.

I saw Edward tossing in his sleep, I opened the door and rushed to his side. The shadows closed the door as I slipped off my shoes, socks, shirt and jeans, I slipped under the covers and hugged him close. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, he held me close as he started shaking and I realized he was sobbing. I started humming and it wasn't long before he stopped sobbing but he whispered "mom, dad" I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

I saw him smile in his sleep and I knew that what ever it was that haunted him had gone away and I loved it when I saw his peaceful face, it was like seeing a whole new side of him and I loved all of him, every imperfection and every mistake. I knew that we would have a hard road ahead of us but I wanted to be with him 'he is my mate and know matter what, I will always stand beside him' I smiled. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw that Edward was still sleeping but I heard snarling down stairs. I grabbed my long crimson robe and I tied the belt just as I got down stairs, I went to the living room and I saw that everyone was here but they weren't happy. Godric looked exasperated, Elena looked tired, Jeremy looked bored, Caroline looked exhausted, Bonnie looked like a tuckered out kitten that had been playing all day, Vicki was watching t.v. but I knew she was bored, Sookie looked upset at the snarling pair of vampires in the middle of the room.

I frowned "alright you two I think there's enough testosterone in the room as it is, now back off or I'll smack both you upside your heads" I side with my hands on my hips, they shut up and looked at me. I nodded "much better" Elena jumped up and ran into my arms "Bella, I missed you so much" I hugged her tightly "I missed you too sweety" I held her until Sookie jumped us then we had a three way hug and we were seriously happy to see each other again "this time we ain't splitting up, deal?" they nodded.

Stephen and Eric straightened up as I let Elena go, I turned and glared at them "Eric, Elena is Stephens mate and if you try to split them apart again I swear to the high heavens that you will regret it" he gulped looking like a mouse that saw the snake and knew he would die "I will stop, I swear" I sighed 'I heard that before' I turned to Stephen and Elena "don't believe a word he says" they nodded and I went back upstairs.

I found that Edward had disappeared and I heard the shower so I knew where he was. I walked over to the shower, pulled his head out and kissed him "love you" I smiled, he smiled back "I love you too" I walked back out and fell onto the bed. I walked into the closet and got dressed then I heard the shower turn off and I got him some clothes and set them on the bed as I went to the computer and I checked my email but I listened to the guys down stairs whining.


	10. Katherine's Return

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed as I heard Stephen and Eric growling again so I got up and went back down stairs only to see them trying to kill each other, I growled "what the hell did I just say?" I snarled as I smacked them. They jumped apart and looked at me "sit" Stephen set with Elena and Eric set next to Godric, looking down. I looked at Elena "where the hell are Matt and Damon?" she looked at me "Matt's in town and Damon's out in the woods" I groaned.

The only reason he would be out in the woods would be to catch a human "Stephen go get your ass of a brother. Elena, Jeremy go get Matt" they nodded and left. I grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him up "I told you you'd regret trying to get Elena and I meant it" I was furious. I dragged him out back where we have six vicious werewolves, that have no control, chained up. I whistled and they ran as far as the chain would allow and they set down.

I smiled and threw Eric at them, they started to shred him and before they could tear him apart, I snapped my fingers and they released him. I grabbed him and picked him up, I smiled at the wolves and went back inside with the ass wipe hanging from my side. When I got to the living room he had healed almost fully except for the teeth marks. I threw him next to Godric on the couch "now stay there Captain Pain in the Ass" I said, annoyed.

I walked over to Sookie and set next to her "so where's that civil war boyfriend of yours?" she sighed "he's got some things to do but he said he'd be here" I nodded knowing how she feels, I hugged her and I hear foot steps. Edward walked over and kissed my cheek then he set by my feet and I ran my hand threw his hair, we stayed like that for a while until Damon and Stephen came in. Damon was bitching about being hungry.

I looked at him and sighed, I took my hand and pointed to the kitchen "Damon shut the hell up for one minute will you, there's blood in the fridge and don't start with me" he shrugged and went to the kitchen, I shook my head "I just might kill him in my sleep" I muttered, tired of him already. Edward rubbed his head against my legs and I started rubbing his head again, he sighed but didn't move. He had a short sleeve midnight blue shirt on with blue jeans, he was barefoot.

What I love most about him is he is so sweet, he loves me and I love him. I kissed his head and got up, I went to the kitchen and found Damon. He was drinking a bottle of AB+, I walked over to him and just as he set the bottle down I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me "Damon if you hunt one human in this state I'll kill you myself" he nodded and I went to the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of O+ and went back to the living room.

I set down on the empty couch and Edward moved over to lay on the couch, he put his head in my lap and I ran my fingers threw his hair again. Damon walked into the room and set next to Elena's feet but he didn't try anything much to Stephens surprise, instead he leaned his head against the couch and sighed. Elena had to live with this family for a long time and she knew what I had told Damon because I had told others that before and they acted the same way.

She sighed and pulled him to where his head was leaning on her legs but she left her hand on his shoulder, Stephen trusted her but he didn't trust Damon and if Elena was willing to give him a chance then so was Stephen. We all heard the front door open and close but none of us paid it any mind until a girl that looked like Elena stepped into the door way and Elena looked up "hey Katherine" Damon and Stephen look up and there she was wearing a beautiful white dress.


	11. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
